One Sided, Two Ways
by slr2moons
Summary: Shino has had Hinata to himself for three years, even though she’s never stopped loving Naruto. But now Shino’s rival has returned, and things cannot stay the same. ShinoHina
1. Rival's Come Back

A/N: This first chapter is set in Naruto Chapter 281, and contains **spoilers** for the end of the first Shippuuden story arc. Manga verse, so please ignore all the filler eps while reading--and the relevant episode once it has ben released and no doubt thoroughly Josses me. This is a work of fanfiction and has nothing official to do with the licensed version of this anime and manga in any way whatsoever.

**One-Sided, Two Ways  
**_Part One: Rival's Come Back_

For three years, he'd had her to himself. He'd watched her grow and mature, had felt her hair brush across his face during missions, had treasured her gentle touch when he was injured and her harsh blows during training. He'd trusted her to see all the traps and find the way. But now, his rival had returned. Not only was he back in Konohagakure, he was back from special training with the one and only Jiraiya-sama, and back from a battle with the Akatsuki. A battle his rival had _won._

From the shadow of a tall building, he watched Naruto jog down the street. The other boy had truly changed in his years away. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, and he showed even more of the confidence that had begun to develop in his time with Team Seven. Naruto had grown in more than just the physical way.

Shino's eyes narrowed behind their goggles, and he darted from the shadows to follow at a distance. Shino had been on his way to meet his teammates, traveling along rooftops and trees for some extra training, when Naruto had run past down in the street. Fortunately they had both been been headed in the same direction.

Shino vanished into the depths of a leafy tree when the blond suddenly whirled around to peer behind him. Trust Naruto to sense when he was being stalked.

Hidden deep within the leaves, Shino pulled his jacket's hood lower over his face to shade his goggles from the scant beams of sunlight. Ten paces away, Naruto shifted his weight, eyes scanning the surroundings. The orange panels of his new shinobi jumpsuit were vividly bright in the sun. Yes...Naruto always seemed to shine above them all. So much so that the Third Hokage hd known him personally, and somehow he was even closer to the Fifth. Naruto wasn't the smartest or the most skilled, but he was crafty and very determined. And Shino knew that was what Hinata loved about Naruto. Shino's silent support as her teammate was completely overshadowed by Naruto's blazing personality and achievements.

With one hand, Shino called a passing wasp to him and whispered. The insect buzzed away, flitting above Naruto before it dived directly for him. He yelped and leaped back, swatted ineffectively at the bug, which dived for him again. Naruto turned and streaked away, cursing.

Up in his tree, Shino smiled and leaped from his branch to follow. He was not going to stand back and let Naruto claim Hinata's heart. Not when Shino was finally so close to winning her himself.

Rather smugly, Shino released the wasp from his control. It took Naruto a few moments to realize the insect had forgotten him. He scratched his head, muttering, and resumed his steady pace. He kept looking down cross-streets and peering into restaurants and shops, eventually asking a passing chuunin if they had seen any shinobi his age around. That made Shino very curious. Naruto was searching for his old genin friends. Any of them, apparently. Interesting.

Shino checked the time. It was still early for him to meet Hinata and Kiba at the usual meeting tree, but this would give him a chance to talk with Naruto. Though not here...there were too many people around. He called several more wasps from a nearby nest and sicced them on Naruto. Shino darted down a side street and across several rooftops. He reached the large tree in the alley where he was scheduled to meet his teammates and turned to wait for the wasps to herd Naruto towards him.

He heard Naruto's curses before he saw him. The vibrant words made Shino smile. It seemed Naruto had learned more than only jutsu from Jiraiya-sama.

Mission accomplished, the wasps flitted away, letting Naruto resume his search down the alley. He was precisely where Shino wanted him. Now he could find out what Naruto was doing back in Konohagakure, why he was searching for his former genin comrades, and if Hinata had anything to do with either one.

To be honest, Shino rather hoped Hinata _did_ have something to do with Naruto's return. Shino eyed him again, truly studying how much Naruto had changed. He really did seem much stronger, and his easy confidence likely implied he would be a skilled opponent. Good. Shino was eager for a solid fight, especially if Hinata was the prize.

Naruto walked straight past the tree and Shino, so intent on finding someone that he was completely oblivious to the other's presence. Impatient to get things started, Shino stepped away from the tree and addressed Naruto's retreating back.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?"

.oOo.

Shino jumped when he heard Hinata's small scream. He, Kiba, and Naruto all turned towards the sound, which had come from the corner of the fence that formed one side of the alley. The kunoichi was no doubt hiding just out of sight. Naruto darted towards the corner to investigate.

Hands clenched and trembling in preparation for what must be coming at Hinata's reunion with her hero, Shino forced himself to calm down. He knew Hinata still idolized Naruto, he knew she still cared for him...even after three years of not having the slightest glimpse of him. She had told Shino this herself when news of Naruto's return to Konohagakure had first reached them. What Shino didn't know was if Hinata had yet realized her idolization was _not_ love. She held Naruto up on a pedestal of confidence and bravery, a paradigm of the qualities she felt she lacked.

Shino knew she was confident and brave, even if Hinata couldn't see it herself. Naruto also had acknowledged those qualities in her at the end of Hinata's first chuunin exam, when she had faced her cousin in the arena. She worshipped Naruto, but it wasn't love. Now that Naruto had returned, now that she could see the other shinobi in person instead of dwelling on her idolized memory of him...perhaps she would finally realize the truth of her feelings. And maybe, just maybe, she would compare how she felt about Naruto with how she felt for Shino himself.

His nerves steeled as best as he was able, Shino walked towards the corner, ignoring Kiba's attempt to catch his gaze as the other moved ahead and ducked out of sight around the fence.

He turned the corner and slowed to watch Kiba and Naruto talking to Hinata. The blond was still rather short for his age, but he was definitely taller than Hinata now, and standing very close...so close the girl was trembling. Her face kept growing brighter and brighter red, then suddenly it paled. Shino shot forward when her knees began to buckle and caught her before she collapsed on the ground. He knelt on the concrete with her cradled in his arms, completely unconscious. Shino raised his face from her to gaze up at a surprised Naruto.

"What's so scary, Hinata?!" Naruto demanded ineffectively.

In resignation, Kiba stared down at the girl in Shino's arms. "Why do you always pass out when you see Naruto?"

Shino raised one eyebrow at Kiba, who gave him an exasperated look in return and moved to walk back to the tree with a sigh.

Naruto watched Kiba leave, then looked down at Shino where he still held the unconscious Hinata. Shino slid his left arm underneath Hinata's knees and stood, easily lifting the kunoichi. The sight of Naruto's face, which plainly showed his bewilderment at the girl's sudden faint, made Shino uncertain if he wanted to sigh and accept it like Kiba, or throw obscenities at Naruto instead. Obscenities...likely followed by a satisfying punch. He settled on changing the subject back to what they had been talking about before Hinata had interrupted.

"You even immediately recognized Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked with Shino back to the tree. "You're wearing that huge white hoodie over your already huge black coat, you know! And the goggles cover what little I can see of your face. If you want people to recognize you, try shedding a few layers!"

.oOo.

The swaying motion and the sensation of someone's strong arms around her--felt even through her heavy clothes--told Hinata she was being carried. Her fuzzy brain considered that for a moment. The number of times she had been carried was very few, and all but two involved her father. Who was carrying her...and why?

She opened her eyes, slowly blinking until they focused on the face that hovered close. Hinata could see herself reflected in the dark goggles. "Shino-kun..."

He halted and looked down at her.

Hinata returned his look in puzzlement. "Why are you carrying me?"

Shino said nothing.

Then it came back to her in a deluge of images and raw emotion. Naruto, standing at the meeting tree, talking to Shino and Kiba. Naruto suddenly right next to her, taller and stronger than she remembered. Naruto's friendly eyes shining with pleasure at seeing her, his deepened voice caressing her ears with an audible smile. Naruto standing so close she could feel the heat from his skin.

_Naruto._

Hinata gasped and felt her face burn. Her eyes stared blindly up at Shino, and she mindlessly clenched his coat in her hand.

Shino still did not move. He simply held her eyes with his own. She could feel his steady gaze reach her, even through the smoky lenses of his goggles. Her breathing evened, and her hand on his coat relaxed.

"Hinata! You feeling okay?"

The sudden sound of Naruto's voice snapped her out of her trance. She flinched and hid her face against Shino's shoulder, not noticing when his arms tightened around her in response.

"Hey, Hinata...what's wrong? You aren't glad to see me?"

The slightly hurt sound in Naruto's voice reached through her panic. "No...I mean..." Hinata swallowed and forced herself to turn her head and meet his eyes. "I'm glad you're back...Naruto-kun." She managed a wavery smile. "Really, I'm glad."

"Heh heh!" Naruto returned her small smile with a huge grin. "I'm glad to be back, too! Though I'll be leaving again in a few days."

Disappointment stabbed her heart; her smiled faltered. "Oh?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, I was hoping you guys could come with me on the mission, but Kiba says you're about to leave on one of your own."

Hinata made a noise of assent and tried not to think about the missed chance of finally sharing a mission with Naruto. Unable to meet his eyes any longer, she turned her head back to Shino.

"I'm okay now, Shino-kun. Please put me down."

He held her for a moment more, then bent and set her on her feet. She was grateful when he kept an arm around her shoulders while she regained her balance. Now that she had some distance between herself and Naruto, Hinata was able to really study him as he talked with Kiba.

Naruto was slightly shorter than Kiba, and definitely shorter than Shino, but he seemed more solid than both. And however short he might be in comparison, he was taller than she was now. That was its own shock. Ever since their Ninja Academy days, they had been about the same height, and Hinata had even been a little taller than Naruto the last time she had seen him. However he had changed physically, Naruto still used his hands to gesture wildly when he talked. She stared at how large they had grown, and how the bones and veins were vividly defined. His muscles rippled beneath his skin, especially in the little she could see of his forearms.

Hinata felt herself blush again, and she averted her eyes. She chastised herself inwardly for dwelling on such shallow things. Much more importantly, Naruto was back in Konohagakure. She should treasure every moment in his presence that she could, not spend it gaping at how he had matured.

The breeze suddenly gusted down the alley, ruffling their clothes and lifting Hinata's hair to flutter around her face.

Naruto stopped chatting with Kiba and grinned at her again. "Hey Hinata, your hair's really grown! It looks good!" He gave her a thumbs-up sign and flashed his huge smile.

Hinata's mind froze in shock. _Naruto had complimented her._

Shino tightened his arm around her shoulders and angled her away from Naruto so he stood between them. She didn't hear a word of him telling Naruto where to find Shikamaru.

_Naruto had complimented her._

Naruto almost danced away from them in eagerness, a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks, guys!" He turned and jogged past the dazed Hinata.

_Naruto had complimented her._

As he passed, one of the long ties of his hitai-ate stroked her cheek. The gentle sensation snapped her awake. She jerked away from Shino and took several steps after Naruto. He had already almost vanished around the corner where she had so unexpectedly come face-to-face with him again.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

He paused and glanced back at her, surprised at the strength of her voice.

Hinata clasped her hands together in front of her. "Welcome home! Do your best on your mission!"

He beamed at her again. "Yeah! You guys do your best, too!" Then he ducked around the corner and was gone.

Trembling, her heart pounding, Hinata smiled.

.oOo.

Kiba cut his eyes away from Hinata and studied Shino. Even through all the layers of clothes, Kiba could tell Shino's entire body was rock-hard with tension. His eyebrows were low over the goggles, the hand that had been around Hinata's shoulders before she left his grasp had tightened into a large fist.

"Shino...could you have been any more obvious?"

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Not that Naruto noticed." Kiba sighed. "It's still one-sided, you know."

"_Shut up."_

"For Hinata...and for you."

Shino whirled around and glared at Kiba, who simply stared back. Without being called, Akamaru moved to stand next to Kiba. The three faced off in silence for several heavy moments.

"Eh? What's going on?"

Both shinobi started at the sound of Hinata's worried voice.

"Shino-kun? Kiba-kun?" She looked from one to the other and reached out a hand to smooth down Akamaru's ruff. "Did something happen?"

Shino turned away from Kiba and stepped towards the meeting tree. "No." The word was almost cold.

Kiba relaxed and gestured with his head for Hinata to walk with him. With Akamaru padding alongside, they headed towards the tree as well. "Kurenai-sensei will be here soon," he told the kunoichi. "We should review what we know of our mission."

"Of course, Kiba-kun," Hinata agreed. Just before she reached the tree, she paused and looked back over her shoulder to where Naruto had vanished on his quest to locate Shikamaru. Kiba and Shino followed her line of sight. With three distinctly different emotions, they all accepted the same fact.

_Naruto was back._

.oOo.

A/N: Most of my stories are character-driven drama or comedy, so this is my first shippy fic _EVAR_. I hope I did a good job! Concrit is always welcome. More info on this and my other stories can be found on my profile page. Ja! -s2m

_(completed 10-08-07, last tweaked 3-24-08)_


	2. The Oblivious, Devoted, and Frustrated

A/N: Chapter two, yay!! Please consider this confirmation that I really haven't abandoned this fic, I've just been incredibly horribly uber busy. But...here it is at last! Hope you enjoy it. XD

This fic is manga verse, so please ignore all the filler anime eps while reading. This is a work of fanfiction and has nothing official to do with the licensed version of this anime and manga in any way whatsoever.

**One-Sided, Two Ways**  
_Part Two: The Oblivious, the Devoted, and the Frustrated_

Leaning back against the wide tree trunk, Kiba crossed his arms and studied his teammates. His eyes narrowed when he saw Shino's Kikaichu bugs suddenly appear and swarm around him, as if flying about searching for an enemy target. Indeed, they only behaved like that when Shino was really trying to curb his anger.

Very few people knew about Shino's temper. Oh, it was much better now that it had been when he was a child. Early in their Ninja Academy days, Shino had learned to control it, to prevent others from seeing it. But it still burst its way through his stoic shield on the rare occasions when he was truly upset. It had been quite some time since Kiba had last witnessed such intense fury from Shino...though considering who exactly had triggered it, Kiba wasn't that surprised to see the anger surface again.

Hinata's reaction to her idol had been as bad as Kiba had expected. The very sight of the oblivious blond was still enough to render her speechless and frozen; his blinding presence simply eclipsed everything else in her mind. She had stared at Naruto while they had talked until she'd turned her face away as if she couldn't absorb his brilliance any more. Kiba had noticed her shoulders tremble underneath Shino's arm, had watched the pulse in her neck quicken, had seen the bright blush across her face...all of which he knew must have stabbed Shino to the core. And that really _would _piss the other boy off. No wonder the bugs were buzzing.

After a few minutes, Kiba relaxed slightly when he noticed Shino's insects calming down and returning to the other's body. A real confrontation with Shino's temper was not something he needed at the beginning of a mission. They needed to be together. And focused. That made him shift his attention to Hinata.

She no longer stared after Naruto. Now she was gazing down at the ground, a dreamy smile upon on her face.

Kiba sighed. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. The oblivious, the devoted, and the frustrated. He was profoundly thankful their team already had a mission, which prevented them from joining Naruto. Kiba loathed dealing with love triangles, particularly on a job. Of course, worse than the triangle itself would be the inevitable fallout. But then, something could be said for finally resolving the mess...though not today. Kiba mentally brushed the affair from his hands and straightened.

"Shino! Hinata! Time to review what we know about this mission."

With a fluid motion, Shino turned and joined him in a close crouch on the ground, his emotions once again under control. Hinata, however, jolted out of some distant mental fantasy and scurried over, her face bright red as she settled down with her teammates. Kiba raised an eyebrow at her, but knew commenting on her flustered state would only further her embarrassment.

He spoke low, his voice remaining within their close circle. "Kurenai-sensei informed us last night this would be a covert operation, more so than usual. Our team was selected for this mission because one of us is particularly suited for the undercover aspect. She did not imply which one of us it would be. The other two will remain with Kurenai-sensei on the location perimeter in stealth mode while the third carries out the bulk of the mission alone and rejoins the rest upon completion."

Both Shino and Hinata nodded their understanding.

Shino spoke up, "I can send a Kaeru Beetle with whoever is undercover. If they need assistance, they can release the bug and it will seek out the group. Insects will be overlooked by any opponents."

Kiba made a noise of assent. "Yes, I had planned to suggest that. But our skill is enough, as shown by this special assignment. All three of us are more than capable of working alone." He gave them a wolfish smile, which Shino returned in a lazy, half-realized grin. Hinata blushed slightly at the praise and hid her own smile behind a demure hand, though her eyes sparkled.

The group leader was glad to see that she responded his confidence. Hinata had matured into a fully realized kunoichi. Granted, the sight of Naruto made her revert back to her former self, but she'd found the strength to talk to him normally at the end. That was an extreme improvement, considering she hadn't seen him in three years and had been blindsided by appearance.

Kurenai-sensei appeared suddenly in a puff of smoke a few meters away. She was not dressed in her usual mesh shirt and bandage-draped dress, but in a dark shinobi vest over a forest green long-sleeved shirt and pants. Her kunai holster was secured to her right leg with black cloth, and her thick hair was compressed into a bun on the back of her head. The lower half of her face was hidden by her shirt's high collar, Kakashi-style. Her unusual clothing made Kiba blink. Covert operation, indeed.

The three chuunin stood and greeted their sensei.

"Good morning," she replied in a crisp voice. "Speed is tantamount on this mission, so I need to keep this short. Our employer is a private individual, not a city or a business. Her name is Ichinose. Apparently her older brother screwed up, and she has chosen Konoha Shinobi to help her fix the situation. We are retrieving a family heirloom, a scroll, that looks almost exactly like this."

Kurenai-sensei pulled a normal-sized scroll from her backpack and unfurled it. The kanji for 'loyalty' was written across it in an artful way, with much flourish and use of brush strokes. "Note the red signature stamp on the lower right corner."

The three peered closely. "'Bakayama?' Foolish Mountain?" Hinata questioned with doubt.

"Yes, this is a fake, to replace the original inside the enemy stronghold and delay discovery of the switch until someone finally notices or our employer chooses to reveal it herself. The original scroll looks exactly like this one, only the stamp reads 'Takayama', High Mountain." She rolled the scroll up once more and returned it to her pack.

"The stronghold is a yakuza family compound."

All three chuunin tensed at that.

"This is a yakuza affair?" Kiba pointedly asked. Hinata held her breath, and Shino placed a large hand on her shoulder, one of his eyebrows quirked in silent surprise.

"Correct. Thankfully it is _not_ an internal problem. Our employer's rival clan, the Terashima, stole the scroll. As such, we will earn a bonus if we do not kill or injure any civilians. The tension between these two families is tight enough without us making it worse with bloodshed.

"Here is where the undercover specialty aspect comes into play. The Terashima clan uses the traditional hostage-taking method to keep its subordinates and key employees in line. These hostages are usually women: wives, sisters, and daughters. The compound is full of them. They are free to wander and live, they simply cannot leave without permission and an escort."

Hinata gasped in realization. "Then _I_ will be the one undercover."

Shino's hand on her shoulder squeezed once, then dropped away.

"Correct again. Hinata, you are the important factor in this mission, and why it was assigned to our team. These hostages are all ladies of manner and breeding. All kunoichi are trained in such, but you have the advantage of actually being one. That, and your Byakugan. This means in addition to your covert shinobi gear, you must bring appropriate 'young lady' attire, including contacts to hide your Hyuuga eyes. Make your selections accordingly."

Kurenai-sensei placed her hands on her hips, her eyes stern. "Speed on this mission is imperative because the brother who allowed the scroll to be stolen in the first place is also trying to rectify his mistake. We have a good chance of meeting his own scroll retrieval team. The request to not harm civilians is limited to those of the Terashima clan, so if this does happen, we are free to incapacitate the competition.

"The Terashima family compound is on the outskirts of Himawari, which is a good-sized village ten hours away. I expect us to make it in five. Depending on how quickly the scroll can be located and whether or not we run into interference, we could be back in Konohagakure before tomorrow morning."

She took a breath. "So. Any questions?"

"I have one, Sensei," Hinata said, her voice subdued. She continued at Kurenai-sensei's nod. "Do we know the location of the scroll in the compound?"

Kurenai-sensei shook her head. "You will have to search for it. Our employer, Ichinose-san, stated it would be prominently displayed. For bragging rights, apparently."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, though Kiba had to fight back a smile. Yakuza were an entertaining breed of people. Volatile, full of their own importance and honor, but still entertaining. Unintentionally so, of course.

Their sensei shifted her weight forward. "All right, team. Time to prepare. Meet me at the front gates in twenty-five minutes. This is our mission, so let's get to it!"

"Yes, Sensei!" they chorused. Shino jerked his head in acknowledgement, Hinata clenched a fist in a Naruto-esque gesture, and Kiba let himself smile once more.

Hinata undercover, alone, inside a yakuza compound. Kiba surreptitiously eyed Shino as the other whirled to race home. He seemed more stoic than usual. Well...this would be interesting.

.oOo.

Hinata dashed through Konohagakure, her heart pounding in excitement. The day had barely begun, and already it felt like so much had changed. She'd been given her first solo undercover infiltration mission! To be trusted with this was a landmark sign of her growth as a kunoichi. Hinata would not let herself fail! But more importantly, much much more importantly, she had seen Naruto. Seen him at last, and _talked_ with him! He'd even complimented her. Hinata's heart filled with joy and her eyes softened as she leaped up to run along the electrical wires high above to avoid the crowded shopping streets.

She replayed Naruto's words through her mind for the hundredth time. _"Hey Hinata, your hair's really grown! It looks good!"_ She vowed then and there to never cut her hair short again. Kurenai-sensei had warned her that long hair on a shinobi of any gender was a risk--hair made a convenient handle for capturing, after all--but that could easily be solved with braids, buns, and twists. Hinata would gladly deal with the extra time and hassle of fussing with long hair if it meant Naruto would look upon her with approval once again.

Naruto...his parting words had been for them to do their best. Hinata's soft expression was replaced by one of determination. Yes. She would! She would succeed in this mission, and Naruto's face would shine his approval of her! Naruto liked strong women, witness his love for Sakura-chan. This was Hinata's chance to prove to him how much she had surpassed her former self. She was a strong and brave kunoichi, too!

With an exuberant leap, Hinata left the lines and landed on an outbuilding in the back of the Hyuuga estate. She darted through lavish gardens and over servant and branch family homes until she reached the main house, where she skimmed across the surface of the large koi pond in the central courtyard to head straight to her room. Her zori left on a flat rock next to the exterior walkway, she hopped over the railing and slid open the door.

"What right do you have to look so confidant, Nee-san?"

Hinata jolted to a stop at the scathing voice, eyes wide. Her younger sister knelt in the middle of the floor, casually tossing a kunai knife in one hand. The knife had obviously been purloined from Hinata's scattered weapons roll. Hinata had laid out her uniform and weapons earlier that morning, forewarned of their need by the knowledge that this would be a covert operation. But now...

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata's astonished eyes held her sister's resentful gaze for one moment before she spurred herself forward and snatched up her things. "You had no reason to do this! I have to hurry!"

The other girl made a derogatory noise. "Oh, please. Like you won't arrive five minutes early anyway."

Hinata shook her head and hurriedly stripped down to her panties and athletic bra. She yanked on the covert gear--black pants that tied at the ankle and knee, long black shirt that clung to her skin but would not hinder movement, and her own dark shinobi vest. She jerked open a dresser drawer and pulled out her small mirror, gave her hair a few swipes with a brush, parted it down the middle, and began to braid the right side, her fingers a practiced blur. She had just started mentally planning her undercover disguise when the feel of her sister braiding the other half of her hair interrupted her.

"If you _are_ in such a rush," the girl sneered.

Hinata blinked and resumed braiding. "Thank you."

Both girls finished at the same moment. Hanabi twisted the tails into two buns and secured them inside coverings made of black cloth and ribbon. She watched Hinata's haste as the older girl shoved the mirror back inside the drawer and moved to her clothes storage chest.

"So why the frantic pace? Your Sensei always leaves you enough time to prepare."

"I need a disguise."

"A disguise?!" Hanabi questioned, amazement plain in her voice. She watched Hinata pull out a cream-colored and less practical bra, skin-toned leggings that ended just above the knee, a dark red hiyoku and a pale yellow kimono decorated with ibis cranes and koi. The cloth of this outer garment was so delicate it was almost gauze, and the effect when layered over the deep red liner would be elegant and demure. A matching dark red obi completed the set.

Hanabi's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. "You're going undercover! Infiltrating somewhere!! _You!!"_

Hinata didn't spare her sister a glance as she carefully rolled the folded the clothing into more compact cylinders, then rolled them inside a protective linen covering. She knew Hanabi would not react well to the truth, but she could hardly lie about it, since the girl could see the evidence herself.

Her sister hissed when she remained silent, and Hinata could feel the girl's eyes burning into her. She stood and retrieved her contacts and eye drops from her drawer and tucked them into one of her pack's side pockets. She straightened up only to yank backward when her specialized kogai kanzashi hair ornaments suddenly appeared in front of her face, the sharp points aimed at her cheek and eyes.

"Well?!" Hanabi snarled.

Hinata hesitated a moment before she took the long pins, rolled them in a scarf, and added them to another side pocket. She stored tabi socks and slippers at the bottom her backpack and placed the clothing on top.

"Answer me!"

With a quiet sigh, Hinata sat back on her heels. She understood her sister's anger, but also understood she could do nothing to smooth it away. Resigned, she stood and turned to face the furious girl. The five year difference between their ages felt like a lifetime.

"Yes, I'm going undercover in enemy territory. You know Otou-sama is the only reason your team is prevented from accepting any missions higher than C-rank, and why you are still genin. He wants to protect you."

Hanabi laughed once. The sound was sharp and cold. "Protect me, oh yes. Protect _me_, when _you_ are the one who's worthless! A pathetic excuse for a shinobi!"

Hinata froze in the middle of verifying her weapons roll. She could hear the disdain in Hanabi's voice as the girl continued, _"You_ are allowed the dangerous missions because _you_ aren't fit to head the Hyuuga family! So I have to chase cats and baby-sit. Me, with my flawless shinobi skills! While I wait for your incompetence to finally end you!"

Very slowly, Hinata faced her sister. She extended her hand, palm open, fingers extended, heart locked against showing any emotion. "My kunai, please," she whispered.

Hanabi's lip curled. She whipped the knife from her belt and hurled it to the floor, where it pierced the tatami mat right next to the knife's open slot in the weapons roll. The younger girl stepped close to Hinata and stared her sister down. She put every ounce of hatred and envy she had into her voice when she finally spoke.

"_Hurry up and die, Hinata."_ She whirled on one heel and vanished from the room.

Hinata simply stood there, her heart a solid weight that pinned her motionless to the floor. Finally, she swallowed once, forced herself to blink and take a breath, then whispered, "She didn't mean it."

_Yes she did,_ her heart whispered back.

"She's just jealous."

_She hates you._

"She's the youngest, of course Otou-sama wants to keep her safe."

_So SHE can lead the family._

"She wishes she could take dangerous missions."

_Because she's worthy of them, and the Hyuuga name._

"I deserve my dangerous missions." Hinata cut off the reply in her heart before it could fully form. She stuffed her weapons roll inside her backpack, zipped it shut, and strapped her black kunai holster onto her right leg. "I deserve my dangerous missions," she repeated. Her hands trembling, she yanked tight her matte-finish hitai-ate around her forehead, shrugged into her loaded backpack, and stepped from the room. On the other side of the rail, she shoved her feet back inside her zori sandals. "I deserve my dangerous missions!" She straightened, shifted her shoulders underneath the pack, readied her chakra, and stepped out to dart across the koi pond. The surface rippled in response to her footsteps, and to the tears that fell into the water. "I deserve my dangerous missions!"

This time, Hinata could not quell the reply that crept from the dark corner of her heart.

_You DO deserve them...so you can finally die._

.oOo.

Shino zoomed down the street towards the Konohagakure front gates on autopilot, his mind still busy with the additional knowledge from Kurenai-sensei. He felt unsettled and irritated, and he couldn't figure out why.

As Kiba liked to joke, yakuza were a volatile bunch. The established families weren't so bad, they were usually honorable and didn't just care about profit, but the key word there was _usually._ Hinata would be alone, surrounded by guards, deep inside the very heart of the Terashima clan.

The realization made him twitch and only increased his unease. He did not doubt Hinata's shinobi skills; she had saved their lives and missions too many times for that, but she had never been this far from his side before. While she was in that estate, he would be unable to directly help her...all he could offer was the Kaeru Beetle.

But he had no reason to worry about his teammate. He knew she was more than capable of completing the mission successfully. He knew it. But he still did not like the thought of Hinata in the cusp of a yakuza family compound, alone. Emergency Kaeru Beetle or not. If he truly believed in her abilities, he shouldn't be so worried about this, right? Either he had faith in Hinata or he did not. It was ridiculous for him to want to keep her within his reach, like he were an overprotective boyfriend or some--

Shino screeched to a halt in the middle of the street, eyes wide behind his goggles as everything suddenly clicked into place. He _was_ acting like a selfish and jealous boyfriend. Which was laughable, since he had no romantic claim over her in the slightest. If any man did, it was her beloved Naruto. But the blond remained completely oblivious to her feelings. Naruto still held her heart after all this time...it had been reaffirmed right there for all of the village to see only an hour ago, and Shino had been forced to watch every agonizing moment. It wouldn't take the slightest bit of effort for Naruto to claim Hinata. A careless grin and his hand reaching to hold hers would cinch it. She'd welcome him with disbelief and absolute joy, her lips curved in that sweet, rapturous smile, her small hand trembling with excitement and embarrassment inside Naruto's paw.

The mental image made Shino boil. He felt his Kikaichu roiling in response and forced himself to calm down before they escaped again. This was silly. Naruto was not going to suddenly appear and swoop Hinata away. The blond was busy preparing to chase after Sasuke, and he had no interest in Hinata outside of her shinobi abilities. Naruto was not a threat. Not yet, anyway. Shino simply had to make sure it stayed that way.

Face set in determination, he resumed his dash to the gates, but this time his mind was plotting instead of seething.

Three years apart from Naruto had not lessened Hinata's feelings, but the three years _had_ increased her feelings for Shino, if only as a member of her team. He wasn't going to let that advantage fizzle away now that Naruto was back in their lives. Being forced to watch the grand reunion had given him something, since he now knew with certainty the status of his rival in Hinata's heart. But Shino had the home ground advantage. And on this mission, there would be no obnoxious and undeserving blond to blind Hinata to him

Shino's mouth lifted in a rare half-grin. It felt good to decide to do something.

He cut down a back alleyway and came out on the main thoroughfare fifty meters from the gate. His grin widened when he saw Hinata waiting, alone. _Sweet. _He sprinted the remaining distance, but once he neared Hinata, his grin vanished.

She was leaning back against the gatepost, her arms hugging herself as she stared at the ground. The confidence that had shined from her at the end of their mission brief had vanished without a trace.

Shino stopped next to her, amazed at the change. This was the old Hinata, the one who hated herself and couldn't so much as take a step without fear of tripping over her own feet. Hesitantly, afraid of startling her, he reached out with his right hand and touched her shoulder. "Hinata?"

In a daze, she looked up at him. She gave him a wan smile. "Shino-kun."

He blinked. She'd hidden it, but he knew her too well to be fooled. Her hair was damp, as if she had splashed her face with water. But more telling than that, Shino could see the faint evidence in her face. Someone else would have missed it, but not him. She'd been crying.

His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?"

She blinked at him, her face twisted into a smile of resignation. "Of course you noticed." She blushed with shame and looked down at the ground again. "I'm sorry to trouble you at the start of our mission."

"_Don't."_

Hinata flinched at his sharp tone.

Shino cursed inwardly and carefully controlled his voice when he spoke again. "Hinata, what happened? Tell me. Please."

She hesitantly raised her eyes to his and swallowed once. Her voice barely audible, she only said one thing, "Hanabi-chan."

That was all he needed to know exactly what had upset Hinata. Shino clenched his jaw tight to keep himself from snarling every derogatory synonym for evil, manipulative, selfish little bitches that he knew. Hinata's family had so much influence over her that hearing him insult one of them would hardly lift her mood now. He stared at the ground himself for a moment, counted to ten, then met her gaze and placed his left hand on her other shoulder.

"Hinata, why were we given this mission?"

She pressed her lips together and whispered, "Because of me."

"Yes. Every available team with a kunoichi could complete this mission, yet it was assigned to _us._ Why was that, again?"

"Because of...me."

"Because of you. Why because of you?"

"Because of my eyes. And because of my...famil..." her voice trailed off, and he saw her throat convulse.

Frustrated, he tried to cut off her tears before they could restart. "That's right! Your family! The Hyuuga line is noble, you won't have to _act_ like a proper young lady. But it's more than that, Hinata."

She turned her face away as the tears began to spill over, stepping aside to pull herself from his grasp.

This time, he did curse out loud. With one hand, he pulled his goggles up to his forehead. The bright sunlight blinded him for a moment until his sight could adjust. He grasped Hinata's chin with the other hand and forced her to look straight at him.

She resisted at first, but the rare sight of his unhidden eyes held her captive, as he had hoped it would.

"Hinata, the Hyuuga line is noble. It is old, and established, and has been integral to Konohagakure for decades because the Hyuuga family is made up of magnificent shinobi. Each and every one of them."

Her lips parted in surprise.

"Each and every one. Your father. Your cousin, Neji. Your sister, and _you."_

"Me..." she whispered.

"Yes." He placed his right hand on her shoulder again. "You are a magnificent shinobi. You earned this assignment through hard training and dedication to your work. You will do you best, because that is all you can do."

Her eyes widened. "Do...my best..."

The words pulled Hinata from the shadows. She stood taller, her face brightening until she seemed to glow. The tears came once more, but he could see they were tears of relief and joy. The sight of the old Hinata withering away before the brilliance of the new left him breathless.

Hinata reached up with both her hands and held Shino's forearm where his hand rested on her shoulder. She gently squeezed, her eyes vibrantly gazing into his own. "Thank you, Shino-kun."

A genuine smile started to appear on his face.

"I'd forgotten...that's what Naruto-kun said, too."

The smile froze, barely formed.

Hinata's eyes closed in joy, and she tilted her head as she remembered. "He said for me to do my best. I cannot let him down. Naruto-kun believes in me, too."

Shino couldn't move, even as Hinata's small hug on his arm tightened for a moment before her touch left him.

"Thank you for reminding me, Shino-kun." She wiped her tears away with her hand. She blinked and looked beyond Shino to smile and wave a greeting at the approaching Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai-sensei. Hinata gave him a final, grateful smile and stepped around him, out of his line of sight.

Shino reached up to grasp his goggles and pulled them back into position. He stood still as his eyes readjusted to the dimmed light, then turned to greet his team leader and Sensei. Where they were shoved, deep inside his black coat's pockets, his fisted hands trembled.

.oOo.

A/N: Whaaaat? Did you think I was going to make this easy for him?? Where's the fun of _that? _And no, I did _not_ like doing that to Hinata. Oh, and her traditional clothing can be looked up on Wiki if you'd like more info, though I tried to make it evident in the story. I give the internet to anyone who knows the source of the two rival clans' names! Concrit is always welcome. More info on this and my other stories can be found on my profile page. Ja!

_(completed 3-24-08, last tweaked 3-24-08)_


End file.
